Trug, Lug und Mord
Mit einem Brief wendet sich Aline Wester von Rabendolch an die Abenteurer. Der böse Magier Aust Othronus (Elf) hat einen ganzen Landstrich unter seine Kontrolle gebracht, die Gedanken der dort lebenden Menschen übernommen und beutet sie nun aus, ohne dass sie es merken. Sie bittet die Gruppe, diese armen Menschen zu befreien und den bösen Magier zu erschlagen! Doch etwas stimmt nicht ganz. Die Einladung Eines Tages wird der Gruppe ein Brief von einem Boten überbracht. Dieser Bote kann ein junger Straßenjunge in der Stadt sein, in der sich die Gruppe gerade befindet oder ein gemieteter Kurier, da sie sich zum Beispiel in einem abgelegenen Herrenhaus befinden. In diesem Brief steht folgendes: "Werte und mutige (Damen und) Herren, mit großem neuigkeiten über den großen Mut und Rechtschaffenheit, die die Gruppe bewiesen hat Vorstellung als von Rabendolch Lukratives angebot, bei dem es um 250 Gold pro Teilnehmer geht einladung zum sitz in goldsee um weitere details zu klären Kommen sie der Einladung nach und begeben sich zum Sitz der Rabendolchs finden sie sich vor einem mehrstöckigen Haus im besseren Viertel der Stadt Goldsee wieder. Dieses steht in einer Reihe anderer Häuser und ist weder umzäunt noch sonst wie abgegrenzt. Jedoch sind alle Häuser hier kunstvoll gearbeitet mit Mustern und Verzierungen an den Außenfassaden. Das Haus der Rabendolchs ist mit verschiedenen Drachen und Rittersymbolen verziert. Die Tür an der Front ist der einzige reguläre Eingang und besteht aus dunklem Eisenholz, das das Wappen der Rabendolchs trägt und auf der sich in der Mitte ein großer Eiserner Rabenkopf als Türklopfer befindet. Nachdem angeklopft wurde dauert es nicht lange und ein großer massiger junger Mann namens Wymar Maurenzwinge öffnet ihnen die Tür. Er erkundigt sich höflich bei ihnen, was den ihr Begehr sei. Erklären sie ihm den Brief bzw. zeigen ihm diesen teilt er ihnen mit Bedauern mit, dass die Lady Rabendolch sich momentan nicht im Anwesen befindet, sie jedoch eine Nachricht für die Gruppe bei ihm hinterlassen habe. Er holt aus seiner Brustinnentasche einen Brief hervor und liest ihnen diesen vor: "Meine werten Beileid, dass sie nich da sein kann nochmale wiederholung, dass es 250 gm pro kopf gibt. Erklärung, dass in ihren Ländereien ein hinterlistiger böser magier haust dieser hat der örtlichen Bevölkerung eine gehirnwäsche unterzogen die örtlichen behörden kümmert es nicht oder haben zu sehr angst die bitte, sich um diesem Magier zu kümmern doch vorsicht, er hat seine spione und handlanger überall und diese schrecken vor nichts zurück dieser brief soll sogleich vernichtet werden, nicht, dass er wind von ihrem auftrag bekommt und sie in eine falle laufen. Ein dunkler, böser Magier hat die Bewohner eines ganzen Landstrichs verzaubert und missbraucht sie für seine unheiligen Zwecke. Er lässt die Bewohner im Glauben, dass er der rechtmäßige Herrscher über diesen Landstrich sei und sie gut und ehrlich behandle. Einige Leute hat er so sehr verzaubert, dass diese ihn sogar auf seinem Landsitz schützen und bewachen. In Wirklichkeit aber führt er über ihren Köpfen magische Rituale unbekannten Ziels durch. Da der Landstrich früher seiner Familie gehörte fühlt sich Herr NAME 1 EINFÜGEN für die Bewohner verantwortlich. Er hat sich bereits an die republikanische Garde gewandt, diese sind jedoch ebenfalls dem Zauber des Magiers erlegen und haben nichts gemacht. Bitte rettet die Bewohner und stoppt den bösen Magier endgültig!“ " Stimmen sie zu erklärt ihnen Wymar, wie sie zu den Whisperhad-Gehöften kommen. Diese liegen mehrere Tage südlich von Goldsee. Der Tyrann von Whisperhad Nach XY Tagen/Wochen erreichen die Abenteuerer schließlich die Garnison Bockensäul am nördlichen Rand des Blauenforst. Die Handvoll dort stationierten Soldaten sind noch neu und sind hier her eher Strafversetzt worden, da in dieser Ecke der Republik sowieso nie etwas passieren würde. An die Garnison selbst ist eine Schenke angebaut, die Reisenen die Möglichkeit einer Übernachtung anbietet und die Soldaten mit Bier versorgt. Nach einer weiteren Tagesreise erreichen sie schließlich das Dorf Whisperhad. Nach und nach können sie auch die anderen Dörfer, Langenende, Widderwerth und Altenzahn besuchen oder gleich die Straße weiter zum Haus Isensdorn reisen. Auf Informationssuche Befragen sie die Dorfbewohner können sie folgende Informationen bekommen: * Aust Othronus hat diese Ländereien vor 4 Jahren übernommen. * Er ist recht selten zu sehen, da er meist im seinem Anwesen irgendwelche unverständlichen magischen Experimente durchführt * Er ist allseits beliebt in der Gegend, da er die Leute größenteils in Ruhe lässt und sich auch mit der Regierung von Goldsee gut versteht. * Alle paar Wochen wechseln sich einige Dorfbewohner der verschiedenen Dörfer ab, das Haus Isensdorn zu bewachen und zu beschützen. Dies gilt als große Ehre unter den Bewohnern, da sie sich so für seine Hilfe erkenntlich zeigen. * Diese Hilfe beinhaltet z.B. das beseitigen von hartnäckigen Hindernissen in der Landwirtschaft (Baumstümpfe etc.) oder leichtere Krankheiten die er heilt. Dabei legt er immer die Hände an den Kopf des Kranken und murmelt seltsame Sprüche. * Hin und wieder hört man aufgrund der Experimente seltsame hohe Schreie aus dem Anwesen, die die Dorfbewohner zwar beunruhigen, aber sie haben sich mittlerweile damit größtenteils abgefunden. * Die Dorfbewohner versorgen ihn und seine Angestellten mit einfachen Waren. Diese beinhalten auch den Zehnt (Steuern), den er dann an Goldsee übergibt. Das Haus Isensdorf Das Anwesen Haus Isensdorn befindet sich am Ende des Palanterwegs. Dort angekommen erblicken sie das mehrstöckige Gebäude, das aus grau-braunen Backsteinen gebaut ist und ein schwarz-geziegeltes Dach hat. Auch eine 3 Meter hohe Mauer aus den selben Backsteinen umringt das Gebäude und wird nur unterbrochen von einem großes zweiflügeligen Eisentor. Im inneren der Mauer befindet sich der Garten des Magiers, der eine Mischung aus Hecken und Steingärten ist. Die Hecken haben die Form unterschiedlichster Kreaturen, von Einhörnern über Dämonen und Wölfe. In den Steingärten sind seltsame Symbole eingearbeitet. Mit einem erfolgreichen Wurf auf arkane Kunde gegen SG 15 können diese Symbole als magische Symbole der Schule der Hervorrufung ausgemacht werden. Mit einem erfolgreichen Wurf gegen SG 20 bzw. mit Zaubern wie Magie entdecken kann erkannt werden, dass diese Symbole nur zur Zierde sind. Der Magier legt diese nur zur seiner Entspannung an. Am Eisentor sitzen für gewöhnlich 2W6 Bauern (Gemeine), die über einen kleinen Holztisch ein Karten oder Würfelspiel spielen. Nähert sich ihnen jemand und verlangt Eintritt wird jemand in das Haus geschickt der den Haushälter fragt. Da der Magier jedoch mit diversen Beschwörungen beschäftigt ist werden die Abenteurer wieder weggeschickt mit dem Hinweis, dass der Herr Aust Othronus momentan keine Gäste empfängt. Versuchen sie dies ein zweites Mal oder sehr aufdringlich dürfen sie im Salon warten und der Magier kommt nach einer Weile des Wartens zu ihnen. Versuchen sie hingegen irgendwie anderweitig einzudringen benutze diese Karte des Anwesens. Der Magier befindet sich immer im Landsitz und führt einige magische Rituale durch, z.B. die Beschwörung eines Teufels, den er zu einigen seltsamen magischen Schwingungen befragen möchte. Sind sie in den Landsitz eingedrungen und greifen ihn an ruft er sofort nach Hilfe und verhält sich eher defensiv als offensiv. Er hat außerdem die Werte eines Beschwörers (XGE Seite 210) Trug und Lug Stellen sie Aust Othronus oder sprechen anderweitig mit ihm bzw. konfrontieren ihn mit den Anschuldigungen ist er augenscheinlich komplett überrascht davon. Er versucht die Gruppe händeringend davon zu überzeugen, dass dem nicht so ist. Er lässt Dorfbewohner und seine Dienerschaft kommen und lässt sie von der Gruppe befragen, sofern sie das möchten. Er lässt sie im ganzen Haus umhergehen, außer in sein Labor, da er Angst hat sie könnten etwas verändern und so die Teufel die er beschwört befreien und auf die Dörfer loslassen. Aust ist wirklich ein guter Charatker, der nichts böses im Sinn hat. Aline Wester von Rabendolch hingegen eine gesellschaftlich höher gestellte Persönlichkeit, die mit allen Mitteln versucht, ihren Reichtum und Macht auszubauen. Schon seit längerem hat sie ein Auge auf die Ländereien des Magiers geworfen, aber noch keinen legalen Weg gefunden diese zu erwerben. Mit dem Tod des Magiers jedoch würden sie Ländereien wieder zum Verkauf anstehen, da der Magier keinen Erben hat. Jetzt ist es an der Gruppe, die Täuschung zu erkennen und auffliegen zu lassen. Oder den bösen Willen von Aline Wester von Rabendolch auszuführen. Je nachdem, wie geschickt sie sich anstellen oder die Täuschung erkennen können gibt es drei mögliche Ausgänge: Der Mord Töten sie Aust Othronus unbemerkt von den Dorfbewohnern und den Dienern können sie ohne weiteres zu Aline Wester von Rabendolch zurückkehren. Diese ist mittlerweile im Stadthaus wieder angekommen. Sie speißt die Gruppe mit einigen kurzen Worten ab und drückt ihnen die versprochenen 250 GM pro Kopf in die Hand. Nach einigen Tagen hört man die Nachricht vom Tod des gutherzigen und öffentlich geachteten Magiers Aust Othronus in der Stadt und dem Verkauf seiner Ländereien und Besitzes an die Baroness Aline Wester von Rabendolch. Die Hinrichtung Töten sie Aust Othronus in Anwesenheit bzw. der Kenntnis der Bauern verbreitet sich die Nachricht rasend schnell im ganzen Landstrich und sie werden Tagelang von einem wütendem Mob gejagt. Werden sie geschnappt und überwältigt bzw. sonstwie gefangen genommen können sie die aufgebrachte Menge mit Würfen auf Charisma mit Nachteil davon überzeugen, selbst getäuscht worden zu sein und ihre Taten bereuen. Sie werden aber auf jeden Fall eingesperrt und der republikanischen Garde übergeben. Würfelns sie nur 1en bei ihren Charismawürfen eskaliert die ganze Situation und die Meute will Blut sehen. Die republikanische Garde bringt sie zurück nach Goldsee, wo am nächsten Tyrstag eine Gerichtsverhandlung ansteht. Der Gerichtssaal hat auf dem Boden eine Waage aus Mosaik und der Bereich gilt als "Zone der Wahrheit" (Zauber, SG 13). Auch Wymar ist anwesend und tritt als Zeuge auf. Er erklärt Wahrheitsgemäß, dass er der Gruppe eine Nachricht von seiner Herrin überbracht habe. Kurz darauf sagt er jedoch etwas, was nicht zur Geschichte der Gruppe passt: "Ein paar Stunden später klopfte es erneut an der Tür und Gruppenmitglied XY stand davor. Er bedrohte mich, ich solle ihm sofort das Gold geben, ich habe mich aber geweigert. Er meinte darauf, dann muss er es sich sonst wie holen und schlug mich bewusstlos" Die Baroness von Rabendolch war gerissen genug diesen Ausgang vorherzusehen und hat einen Verkleidungskünstler angeheuert, der sich als jemand aus der Gruppe verkleidet hat um ihren Diener zusammenzuschlagen. Das Urteil fällt je nachdem aus, wie die Gruppe argumentiert und was wie gesagt wird. Höchststrafe: Der Tot. Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass sie den Richter von ihrer Unschuld überzeugen, aber da es Mord war wird mindestens Wymar hingerichtet, da die Baroness angeblich nichts von einem Brief oder einem Auftragsmord wusste. Trug und Lug Sie erkennen die Täuschung und töten Aust Othronus nicht. Aust will mit ihnen gemeinsam zurück nach Goldsee um eine formelle Anklage einzureichen. Die Abenteurer sollen dabei als Zeugen auftreten. Da jedoch der Brief den Wymar vorgelesen hat verbrannt wurde haben sie nicht viele Beweise. Wird Aline Wester von Rabendolch mit den Anschuldigungen konfrontiert, behauptet sie Wahrheitsgemäß, dass sie die Gruppe noch nie gesehen habe. Wymar selbst gibt zu, die Gruppe am Haus getroffen zu haben, kann sich aber nicht mehr Wort für Wort an die Anweisungen erinnern. Aline lässt im Hintergrund massiv ihren Einfluss spielen, sodass die Anschuldigunen nach einigen Tagen im Sande verlaufen und nichts passiert. Aust wird sich daraufhin bewaffnete Söldner als Wachen besorgen und sein Anwesen mit einigen magischen Mitteln schützen lassen. Kategorie:Abenteuer